


A Second Year Story

by Diplocat (DecultureDignitary)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and don't have first names, first year OCs, kids being dumbasses, our two favorite losers only hold hands, who are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecultureDignitary/pseuds/Diplocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again. A whole team of volleyball players shoved into one small room to sleep. Or not sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Year Story

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this anon to Imagine the Haikyuu Kids: http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/post/90455522698/imagine-kageyama-and-hinata-on-a-training-trip-theyre
> 
> And, then I decided to write something for it.

*

  
  


Hinata manages to steal the thickest futon right out of Kageyama's hands. However, there are some consequences as they get in trouble with their Captain.

  
  


*

  
  


“If you two insist on fighting, you can sleep beside each other. _There._ ” Ennoshita points at the corner farthest from the others, an alcove that might have once been a closet, but since had been torn out, the doors and shelves missing. They could possibly fit their futons side by side with the feet of them sticking out, but laying them fully in was impossible. 

It was lonely and isolated from the others and they did not want to sleep there. Especially, not with the snickering first years making remarks.

“Do the young masters enjoy their accommodations?” Hiroku jokes—maybe, probably?--his imitation of a mistress of a ryokan is scarily accurate, with a straight face and polite demeanor. Catching on immediately Kichirou laughs as he jumps in, “I hope you find your honeymoon stay here pleasant.”

“Please allow us,” Masaru, that little shit, says grabbing a futon and eagerly rolling it out in the alcove. Kichirou takes the one Hinata claimed and rolls it out on the other side. The other first years collapse in a pile of laughter and tears as Hinata and Kageyama stand up in an outrage as their kouhai make fun of them.

“What are you guys saying! They're already been married for years. They're a regular old married couple,” Tanaka states with a grin more appropriately seen on a shark. Yamaguchi hides a condescending laugh under his hand and Tsukishima doesn't even bother hiding his amusement, leering at the two of them instead. “How oft--”

“Oi, stop teasing them. It's time for bed!” Nishinoya interrupts as he lays out his own futon.

“Nishinoya-senpai has become so responsible as a third year!” Hinata breaths out in relief. The shorter boy blushes in satisfaction as he continues to arrange his bedding. _Easy to please as always_ , the others all think as Nishinoya promises to buy him an ice pop in the future.

“Nishinoya is right, get into bed. No more talking we have an early practice tomorrow. If you have the energy to talk during bed time then maybe you should train harder tomorrow,” Ennoshita says and the first years droop a bit.

“You've really become strict as a captain Ennoshita-san,” Tanaka says as he falls back on his own futon with his arms and legs splayed out.

“Is it any surprise with how wild these first years are, they're possibly even louder than last year's and there's more of them.” He responds back with a sigh. “At least their grades are better, I'm not sure even I could handle that much tutoring.”

“But, you're doing a great job,” a voice at the doorway praises.

“Take-chan!” “Takeda-sensei!”, come the shouts.

The man smiles at them amiably as he peaks his head in. “I wanted to make sure that everyone was doing well. I know it's a bit more crowded than previously.”

“We're fine sensei, we made room,” replies Ennoshita. Masaru shouts across the room,“In fact we've shoved the married couple in the corner.”

Takeda-sensei laughs at that, and looks at Kageyama and Hinata. “Getting along as well as ever?”

The two them have little response to that and Hinata is the only one who squeaks out an “I guess”.

“I see.” He says. “Sleep well in any case,” he says to the room at large before shutting the door after himself.

Hinata elbows Kageyama lightly and hisses, “You didn't say anything.” The taller boy looks at him as carefully before replying, “There was nothing to say.”

“What's that suppose to mean!?” “It means you're a dumbass.” Kageyama says as he crawls under the sheets of his pallet and Hinata barely restrains himself from making a few well aimed kicks at the lumps his legs form underneath them.

Still fuming Hinata gets into his own futon and turns away from his partner as someone turns off the light.

He lies there in the warm dark with his eyes closed for some time--and then the snores start.  
  
They're loud and they're coming from more than one person.

And, Hinata absolutely cannot sleep with them and the nervous tingle going through his limbs.

It's forty minutes in when he flips on his back and begins staring at the ceiling, vaguely aware of the dark shape beside him that is Kageyama. He wants to asks if he's asleep yet, but he knows if he does that it might wake him up if he is. No need to make it two of them that can't sleep.

In the corner of his eye he spies movement in the darkness as Kageyama shifts in his sleep rolling onto his back. and he can faintly hear the deep breath that leaves his nose at the change.

He's so close that if Hinata reached out his arm he could touch him.

Hinata wants desperately.

To fall asleep.

Thirty minutes later he's still awake, legs determined to move and at the same time conscious of moving too much and waking Kageyama up. He still feels like his heart is racing like it would during practice right after a spectacular spike. Normally, the feeling is exhilarating, but being forced to stay still make it excruciating. 

Beside him, Kageyama shifts again, and Hinata freezes in place as he stretches out his left arm in the space between them. After a couple of minutes he doesn't move again and Hinata feels free to relax his body. He stretches out his legs first, cracking his toes and lets the sheet fall between them and then rolls his arms out from their place straight at his side.

The movement brings his hands out from the sheets into the slightly cooler air of the room.

There are inches between them but Hinata can feel the heat of Kageyama's hand as though it's right on top of his.

It's when their fingers accidentally brush across each other that Hinata finally thinks that maybe the other boy has been awake the whole time, just like him.

He feels instantly warmer and he pushes his blankets nervously down off his torso. As the fingers brush by his again he finds they're suddenly grasping at each other and he can't even remember if he moved first or Kageyama did.

Slowly their hands move together. Until their sweating palms are pressing together and their fingers tangle as they grip tightly.

Hinata doesn't dare turn his head and look over, afraid suddenly that if he does he'll meet the others eyes and then they'll both have to acknowledge that they shouldn't be doing this.

Their friends were only teasing them, they weren't suppose to make it true . . .

. . . still they lay there for hours, occasionally shifting their hands for comfort and for only moments falling asleep before waking up at another shift and fingers lightly chasing each other.

It's as the color in the sky starts to shift and purple pink light begins to come into the room that Hinata knows that there won't be any sleep for them and he shouldn't have been so content to lie there awake just to hold Kageyama's hand with a grueling practice on the horizon.

As the light becomes pinker the setter sits up and looks down at him and for the first time that night Hinata looks at him then down at their hands.

“Oh,” Hinata says softly as he realizes. Then, “You're the dumbass for not saying anything.”

Kageyama turns red in the face entirely embarrassed, but still says nothing.

  
  


*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those underdeveloped first year OCs:
> 
> Hiroku - has a very straight face and dry sense of humor, only Kichirou every really knows if he's serious or joking
> 
> Kichirou - Hiroku's best friend, loud and cheerful, he's almost always laughing, Hiroku really likes to make him laugh
> 
> Masaru- a little shit who likes to take the piss out of everyone, but someone else better not dare talk to his friends like he does (what an a-hole)
> 
> There's about three more who just didn't get any thing written about them. Probably because they haven't made themselves as well known as those other three. They're like the Huh Huh Bros from Eyeshield 21 except not at talented. They're the average bros. Average at everything, not really weak at anything and not really strong at anything except teamwork.


End file.
